


A date gone wrong

by rayrod67



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: This was a scene from a story that I deleted. But I really liked this scene so I decided to keep it and post it.  So it might not really make sense.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	A date gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Not much really to say on this that was not mentioned in the summary. This belonged to a story I was writing that just didn't pan out. Kept this scene cause I really liked it. My head canon of Callum is that he is very confident now that he is out and knows who he is. I see Ben definitely loves it when Callum takes control.

Callum sat at the table sipping on his beer doing his best to feign interest in what his date was saying. Other than the mans name, Adam, Callum could not recall what he had been droning on about for the last hour. Yet the man continued to talk not even noticing that Callum showed no interest in what he said or that he had not spoken in nearly an hour. His last words having been, “Hi. I'm Callum nice to meet you.”

Callum lifted his glass signaling the waitress for another beer. The waitress nodded giving Callum a sympathetic look. He should probably cut himself off soon. He could feel a slight buzz from the alcohol and he still needed to get home. Callum debated how to leave or end the date.

Maybe I could get up say I needed the bathroom and dash out the back.

Callum found his thoughts interrupted by a very familiar chuckle. Turning around he saw him standing at the bar. He chose to ignore the man hanging onto his former boyfriend and focus on the man instead. Pushing down the jealousy Callum let his eyes slide along Ben's body. A familiar warmth spread in his chest and stomach. A feeling of want and regret filled him. They were perfect together. Callum knew it and so did Ben even though he pretended otherwise. Whatever doubts and fears held Ben hostage was stronger than his self-esteem and his self-worth. Callum knew what Ben was worth. He was worth the pain and heartache. So was Callum. They both deserved to be happy and Callum knew they could face anything good and bad together. Because together they were stronger. Callum would be strong for Ben when he struggled and Ben would do the same for Callum. Why couldn't Ben have faith in that? In them?

He could tell the moment Ben knew Callum was there. One moment Ben was smooth and cocky the next a soft look of longing filled his face before he covered it up. But Callum saw he always saw what Ben tried to hide.

The young man looked up and their eyes locked. Maybe Callum was drunker than he thought because he swore the whole world stopped. No sound. No movement. Nothing but blue eyes locked on blue.

Just Ben and Callum. Callum and Ben.

Callum could feel his mouth begin to curl into a soft knowing smile. Only to stop midpoint when Ben turned around and pulled the man hanging onto him in a deep kiss. Callum's eyes burned with jealous anger. That should be him kissing Ben not some nameless random. Downing his beer he watched Ben whisper into the man's ear and gesture towards the toilets before stepping away. Callum's hands clenched tight at the sight of Ben being pulled back into the randoms' arms and into a filthy kiss.

“Callum!” 

Callum jerked back when he felt a balled-up napkin bounce off his forehead. “What ya do that for?”

“I've been calling you for the last few minutes. But you seemed more intent watching them than me.” Adam accused pointing toward Ben and his date.

“Not them, Him,” Callum whispered already losing interest in Adam's presence.

“Maybe I should just go then. Mmmm...?”

Callum watched Ben finally slip-free and walked toward the bathrooms. “Yeah, that's the brightest thing you've said all night.” Callum rose intent on intercepting Ben's date.

************************* 

Ben could feel his heart racing and the hair on his neck standing on end. He knew before he even looked up. He knew that Callum would be there staring at him. Fuck he just wanted a night to forget about him. Forget about how much it tore at him to lie and push him away. It had been years since he felt this kind of emotion. How easily his heart had been taken, hostage. How willingly Ben had turned it over to Callum. He had been lost from the first meeting. The soft gentle look in the older man's eyes. The soft gentle way he smiled and showed he cared. The man was everything Ben was not. He was everything good that Ben did not deserve in this life. Everything Ben never knew he wanted until he met Callum. 

But Ben knew that he would destroy him in the end. Tear him down until Callum hated him or he was dead.

Once their eyes locked Ben could feel himself fall under the older man's spell. It would be so easy to cross the bar and take him into his arms and just say Fuck it. We belong together lets run away until all the bullshit is dealt with. Let his father deal with his own mess. If only Ben could just walk away. But family is everything. You sacrifice to protect them even if what you are protecting them is from yourself.

It is that thought that allows Ben to pull this random pickup into a kiss. Knowing that it would be enough to make Callum walk away from him. Or it should be. Only when he pulls back he can still feel the weight of Callum's eyes on him. It makes his skin flush and his pulse race. He can't handle that feeling so he tells his companion he'll be back. When the man asks where he's going Ben gestures towards the toilet. Before he can even step away he finds himself in the man's arms mouth forced open in a possessive kiss. When Ben finally breaks free he wastes no time crossing the bar towards the safety of the bathrooms.

Ben pushes the door open and walks straight to the sinks. Arms braced on the porcelain base he lets his head hang down, eyes closed trying to get his equilibrium back. “Fuck.” he curses when behind him he hears the door open, quickly followed by the click of the lock. He can't deal with this right now. “Look sorry I gave you the wrong impression but nothing is happening with us tonight. Show yourself out. I just not interested.”

“You're always interested.” 

Ben turns around quickly at the sound of Callum's voice. 

“At least where I'm concerned.” Callum gave Ben a look that was more Ben than Callum. Cocky and confident. It left Ben feeling unsettled and confused.

“Not anymore. Remember we're over.” Ben nearly choked on the words.

“You and I will never really be over though. Will we?” Callum moved closer to where Ben stood.

Ben not trusting himself moved several steps to the side, trying to keep a distance between them. He had hoped to make his way around Callum, who now stood between Ben and the door. “But we are over.” Ben did his best to sound confident but knew he fell far short of it. How could he convince Callum they were over when he himself sounded so conflicted and unsure. 

Callum smiled, a hunter cornering his prey, the alcohol in his system emboldening him to press forward and pursue his wants. He wanted Ben like he had no other. He countered Ben's movement so that he remained between the younger man and the door. “Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?” The tension between the lovers was broken with a loud banging on the door.

Before Ben could even open his mouth Callum yelled. “This one is out of order use the one nearer the entrance.” Callum's eyes never left the younger men when he took several steps closer. 

Ben felt trapped and cornered, being alone with Callum was dangerous. So he immediately took several steps back, which brought his retreat to a sudden stop. Now he truly was trapped, his back against the wall and Callum stood between him and escape. He was doomed and at Callum's mercy. “I need to get back to my date.” Ben stuttered the words out.

“Your date is gone. Found someone else to warm him tonight.” Callum had made it quite clear that Ben was not available. “So it's just you and me.” Callum sauntered closer. He was in control so he pressed his advantage by closing the distance between them. 

Ben's head fell back pressed against the wall. It was the only way he could see Callum's face, with as close as the bigger man was. How had their roles become reversed? When did Callum become so secure in who he was and who he wanted? When did Ben become intimidated and unsure?

Callum could see the question flash across Ben's handsome face. He knew what the smaller man was thinking. He knew everything about Ben Mitchell. Ironically enough the reason Callum was so different was because of Ben. If it hadn't been for Ben he would not have the confidence to fight for what he wants. Or even be able to admit what and who he wanted. So Ben only had himself to blame for his predicament right now. Callum placed one large hand on the wall beside Ben's head and the other lower on the wall by his hip. 

Ben was decidedly caught, caged in by the larger man. Yes, he could break free if he wanted to, Callum would never force him. Ben thought he should want too. It was after all his plan to push Callum away and keep him far away so that the Mitchell trouble didn't touch him. Only he knew if his hands pressed against Callum chest, they would not be pushing him away. In fact, he was sure they would fist his shirt and tug him closer. So it was best to not move and keep his hands clenched tightly against the wall. “What about your date? Surely he will be wondering where you've disappeared to?” Ben cursed himself, his voice still sounded unsure.

Callum pressed forward until his body was pressed, flushed against the smaller man. He could feel Ben's breath hitch when he uses his heavier weight to pin Ben securely against the wall. Callum's gaze latches onto the younger man's mouth. Blue eyes go dark with possessive lust. Ben was his. Callum leans down until his mouth hovers over the younger man's. He watches with satisfied eyes when Ben slides his tongue across his lips in a nervous response to his closeness. “Do you really want me to go back to my date and offer him this?” Callum asks pressing a quick kiss to Ben's mouth.

Ben feels his whole body alight with arousal and need. He bites down hard on his bottom lip. Hoping it will keep the word 'No' from tearing free from his throat. Of course, he doesn't want Callum to offer himself to another man. The very idea kills him. But it has to be this way. Ben has to make Callum hate him in order to keep him safe. Ben looks straight into Callum's eyes and lies. “Yes, I do. Because we are over. I don't want you or what you think you can offer me.” There that should do it. Kill whatever confidence Callum had left. Or so Ben thought....hoped. 

Only this Callum was a different man. No longer the bumbling innocent. This man who stood pressed obscenely against Ben was confident and determined. This man smelled Ben's bullshit and was calling him on it. This man was going to carve his name in Ben's heart and never let go. 

Callum shakes his head and chuckles softly. “You really think I believe that? I can feel your body. How it reacts to mine. I can feel how much you want this. How much you want me. Remember what you told me so long ago.”

Ben shakes his head, he can't think clearly with Callum's warmth pressed so close to him. Each breath is filled with Callum's familiar scent. A scent that yells, warmth, comfort, love, and home. Ben closes his eyes and fights even harder the urge to touch and surrender.

“I see you,” Callum whispers in Ben's ear. His mouth moves down trailing soft nibbling bites along Ben's neck. He smiles against Ben's skin when the younger man arches his neck back in near surrender. “You can put it on all you want,” Callum whispers against his skin. He can feel Ben's body tremble in his embrace, suppressed need and building passion fighting the younger man's reluctance and resistance to complete surrender. Ben teeters on the edge just one small push and Callum can have him, all. Pulling back Callum clasps Ben's face between his two large hands. Blue eyes meet blue, “But I get you.” Callum breathes the words into Ben, his mouth, skin his whole being.

Ben feels his resolve crumble under the older man's words. Defeated by his own words, whispered to him with such intimacy and promise. “I...” Ben gasps at the feel of Callum's knee pressing between his legs bringing their groins even closer. 

“Tell me, Ben. Tell me how you want me just as much as I want you.” Callum dares Ben to deny it especially as he can feel how much Ben wants him pressed so close to each other.

Yet a spark of stubbornness remains. Ben knows what he wants to say, what he needs to say to keep Callum safe and far away from him. But when he opens his mouth the words will not come. They stick in his throat refusing to breach the air. All he can do is shake his head whether in denial or just plain refusal to answer. He has no idea.

Callum's hands move to rest on Ben's shoulders gripping them tightly; keeping the younger man firmly in place. He waits until Ben's gaze meets his own, then he slowly moves his hands down along Ben's arms until they wrap lightly around his wrists. 

Ben's breath catches and his eyes slide shut. His pulse pounds beneath his skin. “Callum.” the name is but a breathless plea. 

“I'm here,” Callum tells him pressing even closer. “I have you.” Callum finds no resistance when he tightens his hold and lifts Ben's hands until they are pressed against the wall. Slightly above his head so that the younger man's body is stretched and taunt against Callum.

Callum watches varied emotions flick across Ben's face. He waits until Ben finally opens his eyes and stares back. “Tell me, Ben. Tell me what you really want to do?”

Ben feels pulled in two directions. One he wants Callum. God how he wants him! But, he needs to protect Callum. Ben's head and heart were tearing at him.

Callum sees the conflict in Ben's eyes can feel it in the man's whole body. The younger man is fighting a war. Callum on one side Phil and the Mitchell name on the other. Ben, beautiful broken Ben stuck in the middle. Callum would not lose him to a sense of family honor that Phil Mitchell did not deserve.

Leaning forward Callum presses his lips against Ben's stealing a kiss before breathing the words into his mouth. “Tell me you don't want this?” Callum squeezes the smaller man's wrists lightly, grinds his hips against Ben's. “Tell me you don't love me?”

Ben groans into the kiss and shudders at the words but says nothing. Though an answer lies plainly and beautifully in his eyes.

Callum smiles down at Ben in triumph. “Tell me, Ben, please,” he begs. Tell me what you want to say. Not what you think you should.

The words when they come, fall easily and with no hesitation. “I love you. I've always loved you.” Ben looks softly at Callum. “I want your love. I need it.”

Callum releases Ben's wrists to wrap his arms tightly around his lover. “You've always had it.”

Ben wraps his arms around Callum completing their circle. “Take me home,” he whispers into Callum's shoulder.

There was still so much they needed to discuss. But right now they had each other and that's all that mattered. Tonight they would shut the door and close the curtains hide from the real world for a few hours. Then come morning they would face whatever evils awaited them. 

Together. Always together.


End file.
